


A Moment

by TsuSiSemut



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Winter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsuSiSemut/pseuds/TsuSiSemut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak butuh beberapa detik bagi Keiji untuk menangkap cengiran lebar di wajah sang senior. Cengiran khas. "... Pipimu merah!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> untuk orang pertama dan kedua yg saya beri tahu, fanfiksi ini saya persembahkan. :") /halah

**Haikyuu!! © Haruichi Furudate**

**Bokuto K & Akaashi K**

* * *

 

"Akaashi!" Panggilan dengan suara bervolume sedang itu memecah keheningan di pertengahan jalan.

Orang yang dipanggil mengedarkan pandang matanya pada pemuda yang lebih tinggi; melemparkan ekspresi tanya yang tersembunyi, sebelum menjawab, "ya, Bokuto- _san_?"

Tak butuh beberapa detik bagi Keiji untuk menangkap cengiran lebar di wajah sang senior. Cengiran khas. "... Pipimu merah!"

Sebelum Keiji menyahut lagi, telapak tangan berbalutkan sarung tangan wol sudah menyentuh kedua pipi kenyalnya. Sedikit membuatnya kaget. Itu di luar dugaan.

"Hei, hei, hei! Pipimu merah karena dingin 'kan, Akaashi? Biar kuhangatkan!"

" _Aaa_...."

Keiji yang mendapatkan afeksi dari sang senior hanya bisa terdiam di tempat sambil memerhatikan bagaimana antusiasnya wajah sang kapten saat mencoba untuk menghangatkan pipinya.

Jarak di antara mereka begitu dekat. Kalau Keiji mengira, seniornya itu berada dalam jarak beberapa senti meter saja dari wajahnya. Lima senti, atau bahkan ... dua.

"Bokuto- _san_...."

Usapan ibu jari detik selanjutnya, diiringi gumaman lembut dari Koutarou. Dan perlahan, ekspresi wajahnya berubah, melembut.

"Merasa lebih baik? Katakan padaku! Katakan padaku!"

Keiji kembali terdiam sejenak sebelum memberikan anggukan tenang satu kali, sembari berkata, "ya, Bokuto- _san_. Terima kasih."

Hangat di pipi Keiji. Ia yakin, merah yang kini menjalari pipinya bukanlah disebabkan karena hawa dingin yang menusuk di musim dingin ini, melainkan karena ia, seniornya itu, Bokuto Koutarou.

Pemuda beriris keemasan terkekeh puas. Senyum lebar langsung menghias bibirnya kemudian. "Bukan apa-apa! Aku bisa melakukan hal lebih untukmu, kautahu!"

Dengan itu, seulas senyum tipis muncul di bibir Keiji. Ditumpukkannya kedua tangan miliknya di atas punggung tangan Koutarou; mengusap dengan jemarinya untuk beberapa saat.

Hening sejenak di antara mereka. Koutarou yang merasakan usapan dari sang junior semakin tersenyum lebar. Hantaran kehangatan bisa ia rasakan samar. Ia bergerak perlahan, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Keiji—

"Hei, Akaashi, tatap mataku~!"

Iris mata berbeda warna bersirobok detik selanjutnya.

"Aku menyayangimu!"

—lalu mengecup bibir ranum itu lembut.

Merah padam sudah pipi Keiji.

Kali ini, biarlah Keiji menikmati waktunya barang sebentar saja dalam kehangatan yang diberikan sang senior padanya. Setidaknya, untuk beberapa menit ke depan. 

" _Ohoho_ ~"

 

**Author's Note:**

> karya bokuakaa pertama di sini. saya tahu ini teramat pendek. kurang dan lebihnya mohon maaf. u___u 
> 
> akhir kata, ayo perbanyak bokuakaa di fandom haikyuu!! berbahasa indonesia!! duduh~


End file.
